Janyll Mistari
16 - Don't be afraid to be the first to resort to violence. #17 - If violence wasn’t your last resort, you failed to resort to enough of it. -- The Razors of House Naderdra's Expeditionary Force Description Medium high male half-elf with pale skin, silver hair. With a tattoo of thin vines on the front and sides of his dead and a foul mark of Lamashtu on his left hand. Personality Collected, calm, pragmatic, observant, and quiet, he definitively did not have the sociopathic traits of his full-blooded siblings. He has a dry, deadpan, sense of humor. Some think, upon meeting him, that Janyll is a cold individual, devoid of emotions. Janyll does have emotions, he just keep them under wraps. It's a defense measure developed while growing up. Once Janyll learns to trust an individual, he warms up to them. Janyll refuses to talk about his childhood. History Janyll is a half-elf of drow blood raised by House Naderdra in Mieshrongeth below in the realm of the Underdark. The progeny (as dark elves view children) of a surface half-elven female slave and a male high ranking warrior of House Naderdra. Janyll was mercilessly tortured and bullied by the other drow children, even use as target to hone their spell-like abilities on him. His thing blood was apparent, as Janyll has the pale skin of his human mother. Of course, Janyll matured faster than his full-blooded siblings, he was able to retaliate on his torturers. After showing how he managed to defend himself from the abuses of this cousins, the nobles of House Naderdra decided to train Janyll in the house trade. No house better understands the savagery that lurks beyond the caverns of the Underdark than the shadowy hunters of House Naderdra. From the cramped maze of Nirzevren, their trap riddled palace home, and an unknown number of hidden redoubts throughout the Underdark, the scions of House Naderdra hone their skills as trackers, hunters, man-catchers, explorers, and guides. Secretly, the nobles wanted to train Janyll to serve as a spy in the surface and infiltrate the Incandelth Forest. After completing the grueling training, just by accident, Janyll found out the secret goal of his training. And he didn’t want to have any part in it. Thus, Janyll planned his escape. The final test provided the perfect of opportunity to escape the depravity of the drow. The final test consisted of dropping the apprentices in a random location in the Underdark several days of travel from Zirnakaynin, with the expectation that they should survive the wilderness and find their way back to the city. Janyll decided that failure was the better option. A year into his life in the Underdark, Janyll stumbled upon a drow camp near what looked like an elf gate. Janyll recognized the drow soldiers as members of Houses Xydos and Seldegry. Janyll played ghost for a few days, stealing food and supplies from the camp without being found. During his last run, Janyll witnessed the activation of the elf gate, were a group of drow came through, followed by an attack of surface elves. Seeing an opportunity to escape the Underdark, using the confusion of the battle, Janyll managed to approach the elf gate and go through it. He ended in the ruins of an elven city, surrounded by surprised elven soldiers who decided not to kill him on the spot. Janyll found himself for the first time in his short life very grateful for his pale skin. Demonstrating his skills as hunter and scout, Janyll was able to join the elven organization known as the Arakhora – ‘Those Who Protect The Forest’. Commonly known as the Grey Owls, they are a formal network of druids, hunters, rangers, and scouts. They are the scouting arm of the elven army, keeping watch on the borders and study the secret vulnerabilities of those dangerous beasts (and humanoids as well) that prey upon the elven lands. The elves has decided to help the rebels from behind the scenes. Thus, Janyll founds himself away from his beloved forest posing as a mercenary/adventurer to help the rebellion. Category:Player Characters